1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a diesel engine maintenance tool for in-frame removal of the end cam shaft bushing which cannot be pushed out because of limited clearance between the engine block and adjacent engine parts. This device pulls the cam shaft bushing from its seat in the cam shaft housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The following patents describe a variety of engine maintenance tools:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Name Date ______________________________________ 3,945,104 Brookover 1976 4,339,865 Shultz 1982 4,794,683 Pacheco 1989 ______________________________________
Brookover describes a cylinder liner puller tool 20 for removing a cylinder liner 13 from an engine block 10. Tool 20 includes a head 21 which has a pair of spring-loaded dogs 27, which are the sole means for pulling the cylinder liner 13. This system does not have the uniformly distributed pulling force which a split bushing puller provides, and would probably be more prone to breakage. A cam shaft bushing puller similar to Brookover's tool has been used, but is prone to breakage.
Shultz is intended for pulling water pump bearings which comprises a six part, split mandrel, which includes a mandrel spreader 16. The mandrel 14 is formed from a plurality on annular segments 38 which are held together by means of a plurality of O-rings 40. The spreader 16, and the drive shaft 12 extend out the ends of the pump housing, so that this device could not operate in close quarters.
Pacheco is of general interest, only, being directed to a cam shaft manipulating tool. It is not intended for pulling cam shaft bushings.